


All Of Me

by yagafx



Series: Death Note: Actors AU [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Bottom Yagami Light, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Singing, Top L (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagafx/pseuds/yagafx
Summary: Light comes home after a really tiring and stressful day of shooting. All he wants is to get some rest with his lover, L Lawliet.While getting the rest he needs in L's embrace, L starts singing and in that very moment, Light realizes something really important about the man who is holding him in his arms.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Death Note: Actors AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854961
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of Light's special moment he talked about in 'Truth or Drink' series. It can be read as a stand alone of course, but it would be good to read ToD first.
> 
> Also, I highly reccomend listening to 'All Of Me' by John Legend before reading this! It is such a masterpiece and this would be way better if you actually know how beautiful the song sounds. PLEASE I AM- Please..

Light stood in front of the door of the mansion, rang the bell as he sighed in relief since he was finally at home. The day seemed like it was never going to end.

After some seconds of waiting, the door opened and he was approached by a maid, Katja. A delighted smile appeared on her face when she recognized him.

She quickly opened the door wider for Light to get in, "Welcome, Mr. Yagami."

Light nodded with a weak but genuine smile, he stepped in and took off his shoes.

"Should we prepare dinner, sir?"

"No, Katja, I will pass." Light spoke as he went towards the stairs. But just when he was at the first step, he stopped and turned to the woman, "Where is L?"

"Mr. Lawliet is in the living room, sir."

Light glanced at the living room and back to Katja, "You and the others can leave for the annex. It is enough for today."

Katja smiled and nodded, "Understood, sir."

With that Katja got out of Light's sight and Light went to their bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes.

*

When Light came back to downstairs, he went to the living room to find his well missed lover.

L was lying on the sofa, watching TV comfortably with his one hand resting on the back of his head and the other holding the remote.

When he heard Light's foot steps, he spoke, his eyes still fixed on the screen, "Finally came home, darling?"

Light sighed and started heading to the sofa, "Don't even remind me..."

He lied down on the sofa and climbed on top of L, his head resting on the crook of L's neck and one of his hand holding onto the collar of his t-shirt.

When Light heard a very fimiliar voice, he glanced at the TV and saw himself on the screen. He rolled his eyes and looked at L, "Death Note, huh?"

L nodded, "They are re-streaming it again."

Light smiled, "Watching your own series? How egotistical." Then he dropped his head back to L's neck.

L shook his head, "No, not egotistical at all. I simply wanted to see your beautiful face while I was waiting for you."

Light laughed and slowly patted L's chest, he murmured weakly, "Smooth fucker..."

L pulled him closer by his shoulder and pressed a kiss on his head, "You look tired."

Light grumbled in annoyence when L's comment made him remember today's events, "I am exhausted." Light corrected him, "I thought the day was never going to end."

"Why?"

"The director's stupid 'no chair allowed in the set' rule is killing my legs!" He groaned and continued, imitating the director with a mocking tone, "You all get lazy when you sit!" He sighed and L laughed.

Light lifted his head to look at L and pouted, "And we had to refilm the most important scene in the movie for the tenth time because of the photography designer. He just couldn't set the right lighting and he even interrupted the damn scene by walking into middle of it, 'to make sure the lighting was good' "

"Fucking amateurs..."

Light nodded and continued, "I had to cry so many times because of his stupid lights. And after all of that I couldn't get into the character, and it was the moment where Tom's brother died in his arms! The scene had to have so much spirit in it but the guy said: Haha, no."

"I would snap, to be honest."

"And so did I! When he literally walked on the scene I lost my temper and started shouting and cursing! But even if he deserved it because I told him to do his job, he was so ashamed and the way he poorly tried to explain himself... It hit me afterwards, I feel really bad."

L yawned and turned off the TV, "You shouldn't feel bad for it. This is an industry, if you can't do your job then you have no right to be a baby about it."

"I know, but I feel bad. Everyone tried to hold back their laughs while I was shouting at him." Light argued, still pouting.

He went silent for a while but then spoke again, "And Marry doesn't seem to be affected good by my techniques in acting, the shootings took longer because of that also. The better I played with every re-filming, the worse she played because she kept getting nervous and nervous."

L chuckled, "Your technique used to make me nervous also. You keep getting better with every try and, darling, that make others nervous. Your talent is indimitating."

Light smiled shyly, "Memorizing and studying the script keeps my potential down. Everything comes out so unnatural and bad when I study before filming. I think adjusting to the feelings of the character at that moment with some guidance makes everything way more natural."

L smiled, "I know, darling, I know."

Light closed his eyes and placed his head on L's shoulder this time, rubbing his face into it for a bit before speaking again.

"The only thing I was looking forward to today was coming home to you... I have missed you so, so much, big blue." Light purred.

One of L's hands found its way to Light's hair and started playing with his locks, "Me too." He whispered softly.

Light felt all the stress he had leaving his body alone when L started played with his hair. The effect L has over him was something else. The man would always wash away all the stress and exhaustion from him.

They stayed like that for minutes, just holding each other and enjoying the little time they share with the one other as L played with Light's hair.

L was still playing with Light's hair, but all of a sudden, his soft murmurs broke the peaceful silence.

_**"What would I do without your smart mouth?** ___

____

_**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out."** ___

______ _ _

Light opened his eyes then, lifting his head a bit to look into L's eyes. He wasn't looking at Light, in fact, he wasn't looking at anywhere. He seemed spaced out, his eyes fixed on the TV screen before him but his mind at somewhere else for sure.

______ _ _

There was a gentle smile on his face, the smile Light adored the most, as he singed and curled Light's locks around his finger.

______ _ _

_**"You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down."** ___

________ _ _ _ _

Light was looking at him in wonder, studying his face and his expressions carefully. He looked so calm, he looked in peace.

________ _ _ _ _

_**"What's going on in that beautiful mind?** ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**I'm on your magical mystery ride.** ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."** ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

L pulled his left hand away from the back of his head and put it on Light's shoulder. He started caressing the skin gently, as if it was made of glass, and Light felt his skin burn.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**"My head's under water,** ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**but I'm breathing fine.** ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind."** ___

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

L finally looked down at Light, their eyes met and Light felt a shiver running down from his spine. L's eyes were staring right into his soul, all of this was so overwhelming.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**" 'Cause all of me,** ___

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**loves all of you.** ___

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**Love your curves and all your edges,** ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**all your perfect imperfections.** ___

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**Give your all to me,** ___

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**I'll give my all to you."** ___

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A fridge of hair fell into Light's face, L's hand left Light's shoulder and he slowly pushed the hair away.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The child-like innocent smile on L's face, how soft he was looking into Light's eyes and how he was meaning every word coming out his mouth; it made Light feel like he was going to float away from his arms.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He gulped and tightned his grab on L's collar.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**"You're my end and my beginning,** ___

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**even when I lose I'm winning.** ___

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**'Cause I give you all of me,** ___

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**and you give me all of you, oh, oh."** ___

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

L's hand settled down on Light's shoulder again and his soft caresses were back.

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light felt his eyes burning and getting watery.

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He wanted to melt. He wanted to melt and turn into a puddle in this very moment. It was too much.

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Beacuse he finally realized how madly he fell in love with the man who was holding him.

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He always knew he was in love with L, he was aware of the effect he has on him.

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But right now, with L's soft voice blessing his ears like a hymn and his smile making his heart race like he was having a heart attack; this was the moment Light actually understood how doomed he was.

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

How doomed _his heart _was, to be exact.__

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was no way out of this man's grasp for him now, and he had to admit, he wanted it to stay that way.

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The teardrop he was trying to hold back finally left his eye, slowly sliding down and wetting his cheek.

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After L saw the tear drop, he chuckled softly. His hand left Light's shoulder once again and went to wipe the tear off of Light's face with his thumb.

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But his hand didn't leave Light's face after that, he now continued his caresses on Light's cheek. He got closer to Light, gave him a warm, scolding smile and went on.

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**"How many times do I have to tell you?** ___

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too.** ___

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood."** ___

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He broke the eye contact then and looked away, spacing out again. He pressed Light's head down onto his neck.

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light didn't protest, he just closed his eyes and nuzzled to his neck. He started to draw circles on L's chest as he took a deep breath to smell L's cologne's remnants, taking everything he possibly can in.

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**"You're my downfall, you're my muse,** ___

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues.** ___

____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you."** ___

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

L didn't continue singing the rest repetitave parts, he stopped playing with Light's hair and caressing his cheek.

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When Light felt the absence of L's fingers on him, he opened his eyes and looked up at him, admiration in his eyes as he studied every inch of his face.

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

L started talking then, he was saying somethings but Light wasn't hearing any of the words that was coming out from his mouth, he was too busy smiling and admiring the man.

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light thought he realized he fell in love with L completely when L took him out for a really romantic dinner filled with red roses and the sounds of violins. But now, he understood he was horribly wrong.

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Within this last ten minutes, Light understood something he wished he had understood sooner: One can not make up special moments, special moments make up themselves and come to you.

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

No matter how hard one try to make a moment special, it just doesn't work that way. All the luxury meals, beautiful flowers and romantic, sweet words, they can never make a moment special if it is not meant to be.

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His very, very special moment came to him on their sofa, just with L singing him and holding him in his embrace. Which was funny, somehow.

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Out of all the moments they shared, a song was all it took to make Light realize L is the one, the man Light wants to spend the rest of his life with.

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

L yawned and started to rub his eye. Light could see how tired he was as well, his new mini series' shootings weren't giving him a good time.

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light lifted his head and climbed on top of L forwards, he grabbed L by his neck and pulled him into kiss.

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The sudden act got L by surprise, he looked at Light in confusion at first, his hand slowly fell down from his eye and both of his hands was now wrapped around Light's waist, pulling him closer as he enjoyed the sweet taste of Light's lips.

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The kiss was a slow and sweet one, so loving, and Light melted into it, a soft moan escaped his lips.

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He pulled away a little after, their noses still touching and looking into each other's eyes.

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light smiled before speaking, "You have no idea what have you done, right?"

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

L just blinked, "...I singed? You always say that I should sing mo-"

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But Light's laugh cut him off, "You are an idiot." He whispered and brought their lips back together.

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

L grabbed Light's chin and pulled away after a while, "I sing love songs to you and you call me an idiot." He said while chuckling.

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light bit into his lip and mumbled, "I love you."

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After hearing those words, L's face got serious, he pressed a tender kiss on Light's forehead and murmured against it, "Always smile, always."

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light nuzzled his head back into L's neck and closed his eyes, "Sing to me more often."

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

L nodded and began playing with Light's hair again, "Okay." 

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When he yawned for the third time, he spoke, "We should go to bed."

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light shook his head and whined, "Let's just sleep here."

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"On the sofa?"

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light smiled against L's neck and nodded, "Yes, on the sofa."

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When L stayed silent, Light spoke again, "Can you sing me to sleep? That song, again?"

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So L started to sing it again as he played with Light's hair.

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Today wasn't a bad day _, Light thought as he enjoyed L's beautiful voice once more.__

________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yes, today was an amazing day. ___

________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> What to do when your life is falling apart? BOOM! Write OTP fluff. Life is shit so I pulled this out of my ass to feel better. Lawlight really out there curing broken souls... :D
> 
> Light's acting technique is Al Pacino's technique, the thing happened with Light and Mia actually happened between Al Pacino and Keanu Reeves on Devil's Advocate!
> 
> And the photography designer thing is something very, very fimiliar with Christian Bale's rage moment in behind the scenes of Terminator Salvation. You can watch the video to understand how Light's rage was like, it is on YouTube and it is really funny, lmao.
> 
> Anyways, English is not my native language, sorry if there are any mistakes! <3


End file.
